


The Girl and the Wolfgirl: Omake

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Girl and the Wolfgirl [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Humor, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki





	1. Chapter 1

*spotlights shine on the stage and show Weiss*

Weiss: I'm Weiss Schee.

Ruby: *pick up Weiss and carry on her one of her shoulder* I'M RUBY ROSE~!

*get pick Ruby while carrying Weiss up by the Knight and carry her and her girlfriend on it's shoulder*

Yang: I'M YANG XIAO LONG~! *pick up Blake who was reading a book and carry on her shoulder* AND THIS IS MY PARTNER BLAKE BELLADONNA~!

Random Fan: WE KNOW YOUR NAMES!

*thrown the right part of Ember Celia from Vol. 3 at Yang and knock her out, which cause Blake to land on her unconscious before she got up and drag her partner out of the stage as Weiss, Ruby, and the Knight look on at them*

 


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss: There such thing as broken when it's come to my semblance due to it being able to reorganizing by breaking and combing atoms together. In time at all, it will good as new! *use her semblance and instanstly repair the radio*

*The customers were amazed by this as one of them pick the radio up*

Customer 1: That is just incredible!

Customer 2: It look better when I brought it!

Customer 1: Amazing!

*Weiss realized she over did it*

Weiss: OH NO! *see the repair the shop* I OVER DID IT AND FIX THE SHOP!

Customer 1: Amazing!

Weiss: *see the shop keeper* AND I FIX THE SHOP KEEPER, TOO!

Customer 1: Simply Amazing!

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby: This body is too big and kind of inconvenient. Weiss, couldn't you have put my soul in a different into something a little smaller?

Weiss: I couldn't do a anything about that. Back then, it was the best choice among grimms that had humanoids-looking bodies.

Ruby: *pouting* But there still should have something better!

*Weiss decide show all best grimm that Ruby's soul have been in instead*

*Ursa Major growling*

*Creep shrieking*

*Nevermore cawing*

*Deathstalker screeching*

*Boarbatusk squeaking*

*King Taijitu hissing while flailing their heads in the air*

*Goliath trumpeting*

*Beringel hooting while beating it's chest*

*Gheist wailing like a banshee while flailing it's arm in the air while it's float in the air*

*Nuckelavee's equine head nickering and humanoid head screaming while flailing it's arm in the air*

*Alduwing and the Grimm Sea Dragon roaring like godzilla while breathing fire as well*

*Ruby seeing all of the best choices*

Ruby: *sweatdrop* I'm fine the way I am.

 


	4. Chapter 4

*Ruby and Yang looking through at a book containing picture of their younger days together as children*

Yang: This is when we went on that picnic.

Ruby: This brings back memories.

*Weiss and Blake see Ruby and Yang looking at a book of pictures*

Weiss: What are you two doing? Looks like you're having fun.

Ruby: * turn to look at her girlfriend* These are picture when we were kids.

Yang: Want to see?

*Yang give the book to Weiss and Blake*

Weiss: Oh, picture of you two...

*Weiss flipping through the book until they come across at unusual-looking picture*

Weiss/Blake: *see Ruby as a baby beowolf* _Wait a minute!!_

 


	5. Chapter 5

Whitley: *yelling in rage of General Luke Richard name* LUKE RICHARD!!!!!

*General Luke Richard pulled out his katana so fast that he cut him as he pass through... only his cloth through, leaving him naked. General Luke Richard yelled as police siren were in the background*

Luke R.: OVER HERE, OFFICER!!! ARREST THIS PERVERT!!!!!

Whitley: *scream and cry at the same time as he tried to cover his cotch area* I RATHERYOU KILL ME AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!

 


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss: Huh? Well, what about your mother?

Nina: mm-hmm. She left my dad about 2 years ago. *RWBY get inceasely sweatdrop as she explain* She said he didn't make a enough money, so there was no reason for her to stay because she couldn't put up with him. You know my dad is a scientist? Well, she thought he will make a lot of gold for her since he was an scientist, a enough to live a life of luxury, but she guess wrong as he wouldn't make one because due to how unrealistic it is. She also said that his wasn't great and the he wasn't tall enough for her as he wasn't very tall. She got and grew bored of him, and so she went out and found a new lover. But she told me not to tell dad, that she even bride me and give me some extra allowance. But it was not like she has a job and it was from the money she stole out of my dad's wallent. She it was alright because he was too stupid to notice as she put it as she said 'It's okay. He's so dumb that he wouldn't even notice.' She was planning when they get divorced, she would take the house instead of the alimony. But my dad broke down and cried, begging and somehow convincing her to not to split up and leave him, so she called him a drag. She stay, but begun to put posion in his food and every night, she would put a little wolf's bane in his food, it was really sad...

*RWBY break down crying as Albert cry as well*

Albert: Right after that, I had no choice but to fuse her with, and one of the neighborhood mutt, and creep and turned her into a chimera.

RWBY: *continue to cries* YOU'VE BEEN THROUGHT SO MUCH, DR. CLEMENT!

 


	7. Chapter 7

*The mysterious figure's identity reveal to be Pyrrha as she glare*

Jarek: White skin and white hair!

*silent*

Jarek: Did somebody mace Acheilles?

Winter: Did Krato live in a cave for a long time?

Adem: Did Athena accidentally powered herself with flour?

*Pyrrha give an blank expression while RWBY shouted at them*

RWBY: THAT'S PYRRHA YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!

 


	8. Chapter 8

*This is Ruby Rose, she might look like a 7 ft Alpha Beowolf with boobs between G-size and MMM-size, but she has a human soul and she's a innocent and kind, but anti-social kid at heart, which would make her technially a womanchild, but she alot more than she look as she gentle and kind, but she's a human soul in a beowolf body.*

Ruby: *check herself in the mirror* I'm not going to be popular with anyone with this body.

Weiss: *put her arm around Ruby's waist* I don't care what you look like, you're still my girlfriend.

Yang: *appear out of no where* SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU, LITTLE SISTER! DON'T WORRY! I'LL FIND A WAY TO MAKE YOU POPULAR! After all, you don't look like a human being and more like a werewolf! *Ruby and Weiss are actually moved before Yang show them a magnize* Now choose. Pick whatever you want.

*Their urge to kill Yang are rising*

 


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune: Since I want to be popular with the girls, at the very least, I think I want to do something about this skinny, weak body. *cut to him jogging* So, I begin a exercise.

Yang: Just how are you going to gain muscle when you're the butt monkey of the series?

Jaune: A PERSON CAN DO ANYTHING IF HE OR SHE TRIED!!

Yang: HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT, YOU DUMBASS!!?

*A few months later, Jaune is now a hot muscled bearded man*

Jaune: I did it.

All: YOU GAIN TOO MUCH MUSCLE!!

*Pyrrha drool at sight of Jaune's new body*

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby: Neo, you've got a lot of question like 'how many centimeter tall, Neo'?

Neo: *shock and then nervious* T-total height is... 149 centimeters... I think...

*RWBY see that due to her heel, she is much shorter, so they drag her to know her true height*

Jarek: Ready to measure her.

Neo: NOOOOO! LEMME GO! EEEEEEEEEE!

 


	11. Chapter 11

*Weiss peak into the dressing room to see Ruby unzipping a zip behind and got out of her beowolf suit, revealing her normal body*

Ruby: Phew... this suit get sweatly...

 


	12. Chapter 12

Azure *waving goodbye to them* Bye, guys! Travel safe!

Yang: Huh... Azure force herself to wake up to say goodbye. *wave goodbye back to her*

Adem: There nothing more comforting than a fond farewell from a friend!

Blake: That is a sap.

*quickly reveal to be a robot*

Radio: Arc studio present... the comeback soon time-actived robot! Now you can say goodbye to the one you love without evening having to wake up! Only for 250,000 pound

 


	13. Chapter 13

Ren: That's right, my youngest and only son, Jaune (Y), just turn 4-years old. He's so adorable that Nora can't stant it.

Alexandria: Woah, tell him I said happy birthday.

Ren: Pictures? Wait, you seen them.

Alexandria: Yup.

Ren: You know, I wonder if he would look more like my wife. So I bound he's grow up to be handsome.

Alexandria: I'm sure he will.

Ren: Want to pictures of my wife Nora? Wait, you seen them.

Alexandria: Yup. *sweatdrop before realizing the omake is starting* Oh! The omakes is starting without us Lt. Ren!

Ren:... So my my youngest and only son, Jaune (Y), has his fourth birthday. Wait, I just finish telling you about that.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Alexandria: Well, uh... we don't have Dr. Irvine's book, but I do remember the contain of it.

Weiss: *crying* ALL OF IT?!!

Ruby: *crying* YOU MEAN YOU REMEMBER IT FROM BETA?!!

Alexandria: Yeah.

Weiss: YOU'RE LIKE THE GOD OF MEMORY!!

Alexandria: *cheerfully* To make a Philosopher's Stone! The main ingredient... Is either both a human or faunus lifes! Multiple human or faunus lifes!"

*RWBY, Ciel, and Cyan are shock of what they just heard*

 


	15. Chapter 15

Weiss: Don't to hide it, pop. That suit of armor is hollow isn't it?

49: You're right about that, I used to be a famous mass murderer known as the 'Slicer' and I am this. But you're wrong about one thing... I ain't no pop...

*reveal he is actually an old lady due to various association with an old lady*

Weiss: *thinking* An old lady?! Man, she's tough!

 


	16. Chapter 16

*Tai and Port, the heroine of TGATW*

*Tai and Port wearing an bra while being bare chest naked*

*Yang scream in horror of what she looking at as her eye were literually burning from they are seeing*

*Blake got a nosebleed*

*Weiss covering Ruby's eyes with the Knight's hand*

*Qrow drunk himself out to erase the image from his mind*

*Winter strangle herself to death*

*Oobleck splash coffee over his face and eyes*

*Ren aim his gun at his head*

*Nora is about to explode into a nuclear explosion*

*Zwei being Zwei*

 


	17. Chapter 17

Venom: I hear Colonel Rodrick is aiming for the headmaster of Atlas academy and General of the Armies of Atlas.

Jeremy: What, are you kidding me? There no way he'll be able to that.

Briggs: I don't want to get stuck in a power struggle.

Kyle: I think it would be a good idea to take orders from a different person while we have time.

Venom: *asked Rodrick* Just what kind of objective do you have thinking of something that reckless?

Rodrick: Objective? What a stupid question! ... TO MAKE ALL THE WOMEN IN THE ACADEMY AND MILITARY-!! ALL WEAR EXPOSED SHIRT!!!

*all of them get a nosebleed*

All: We thought we'd follow this guy for the rest of our lives.

 


	18. Chapter 18

OAI: I'm connecting you to Winter Schnee now. Please enjoy the hold music.

Ren: Hurry it up! it's urgent!

Winter: *rapping* Oh snap! Spark spark! It's time to light up D-D-D-D-Dog of the specialist! And i'm going to be general! It ryhtem with heamaster! Like the ladies!

Ren: *listing as the rap continue* ... .___.

Fake! Cyan (Neo): *point the gun* I need you to hung up the phone now Lt. Colonel Ren.

Ren: *immediately hung up*

 


	19. Chapter 19

49: Yes, this what I look- *cat appear inside of his hemlet as it was meowing* He was... stuck in the rain... so I...

Weiss: ... You're a nice guy...

　

 


	20. Chapter 20

*Marcus attempt to attack, but Ruby easily block it due to her carrying a box of puppies and kittens hold by a rope around her neck*

Marcus: *crying* You monster!

 


	21. Chapter 21

49's Bro: Brother, stop putting cats in my armor.

49: But don't you feel sorry for them?

49's Bro: You know, I prefer dogs!! I spit on cats!!

49: Wh-why you! How dare you say that when you know i'm first and foremost a cat-lover!

49's Bro: HA!!! Cats are egotisitical and despicable!!

49: Why you! What's so great about some brown-nosing mutt that wag it's tail at anyone that pass its way!! An idiot like you will be never able to understand the adorableness of kittens!!

49's Bro: You asked for it, you worthless brother!!

*A fight between brother... except it was one-side as the other has a body and the other doesn't*

49's Bro: *kicking his bro's head* You ought to know what happen when you pissed me off!!

49: St-stop! I'm going to break!! GYA!!!

 


	22. Chapter 22

WBY: *all 3 staring at Ruby and thinking* lately, it feel like my girlfriend's/Ruby's/my sister's suddenly matured for some reason. I wonder why...

*They look at her for 9 second before they realized that her boobs gotten bigger*

Ruby: GUYS! MY BOOBS KEEP GETTING BIGGER!!!

WBY: YOU'RE HITTING PUBERITY ALREADY!!?

Me: GOOD!!!!!

 


	23. Chapter 23

Ruby: *looking at a book* Hmph. I don't feel like I've gotten any more popular now.

Blake: Why don't you talking in a unique way to add some personal appeal?

Ruby: Ah, like that. Something simple should be fine. *testing it out* Weiss sleep with stomach expose again. Me shut you up if you keep talk. You not be like us. Me want to be human again. First time me get treat like luggage. *look at her team for opinion* Me want to know what me girlfriend, friend, and sister think?

WBY: ... No comment...

 


	24. Chapter 24

*Weiss piloting the Knight mech*

Weiss: Lift off!

 


	25. Chapter 25

Azure: *point at Weiss and Yang* Alright you two! Boil some water!

WY: Sure./Right!

Azure: *point at Bunny* Bunny! Towel!

Bunny: *raise her hand in the air* Right!

Azure: Lears! Disinfected!

Lears: *raise his hand in the air* Right!

Azure: Alright... that leave one thing to do... *open the door and look at them* I'm going out to find a doctor! You guys can handle it from here!

All: _HHHHUUUUHHHH????!!!!!_

 


	26. Chapter 26

Raven: *look at the cover of the latest chapter of TGATW while holding her katana in her left hand and she was pissed about it* What's a satellite character like _you_ doing on the cover of the latest chapter...?

Lilith: *flinch in fear before she shaking as she gulp* Forgive me!

 


	27. Chapter 27

*RWBY were cooking dinner before Ruby notice the fox kits with their mouth drooling behind them before she point at them as she whisper* Blake and Yang... look! Fox cubs!

BY: *turn their heads to see them as they whisper* Hm? Oh yeah... how cute. *Blake threw a cooked rabbit legs on the ground as shouted at them* Here.

*Causing the fox cubs to go after it with one running on two legs and with other on all 4 legs happily at the cooked rabbit legs before the ground collespe under them, revealing to be a pit trap.

*RWBY then celebrated their recent trap and capture of their next meal*

Blake: *shouted* WE TRICKED YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE DOGS! HEY GUYS! WE CAN MAKE FOX CUB STEW FOR DINNER!

*Unknown to them... Raven, Tai, Ghira, and Qrow were watching from under cover of some brushes*

Raven: *thinking to herself as she smile to herself at their process of their training with a shine by her* They growing up to be strong and capabel hunters, aren't they?

Tai, Ghira, and Qrow: *their thought on the matter...* They're just growing up to be assholes...

 


	28. Chapter 28

*Weiss see 'The Truth' took her panties*

Weiss: IT TOOK MY PANTIES! AND IT FEEL ROUGH!!!

 


	29. Chapter 29

Ruby: They mixed you with a grimm dog to turn you into a chimera grimm?

Harnell: *smirking* Don't knock it. This body is pretty handle.

Ruby: *threw a flying dish into the air* FETCH!

*Harnell chased after the flying dish as he made a dog bark sound*

Ruby: *happy as she clapping her hands* Aww! That's it! That's a good boy! You deserved a treat for that!

Harnell: *pissed off as he talk to Ruby while he has the flying dish in his mouth* WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU DOING?!

Ruby: *threw a bone into the air* CATCH!

*Harnell chased after the bone as he made a dog bark sound*

 


	30. Chapter 30

*General Luke Richard is riding on the subway while he was wearing his black ops clothing as the people on the subway were staring at him.*

*Soon they were complainting at him*

Passnenger 1: QUIT RUBBING UP AGAINST ME! PERVERT!

GLR: No! I'm sorry! That must been one of my scabbard!

Passenger 1: Well, you scabbard away from my ass!

Passenger 2: What the-?! Why the hell did you poke me?!

GLR: No, it was a accident! I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to!

*the subway train arrived at the subway station*

*GLR try to get out, but became stuck thanked to his scabbard*

*everyone were yelling at him*

Passenger 3: WHAT THE HOLD SIR?!

Passenger 4: YOU'RE BLOCKING THE EXIT!!

GLY: I'M SORRY! I'M TRYING, BUT I THILL I'LL BE A LITTLE STUCK!

Passenger 5: THE TRAIN IS ABOUT TO LEAVE!

*reveal that Hunter was telling the story to RWBY & Raven when he was on the subway*

Hunter: And that is why you should never wear your scabbard in public because if often cause problem for you and everyone!

GLR: *Appearing out of nowhere* Screw the environment. The Vale General of the Armies should have a car.

Weiss: *ask GLR* So people were mean to you on the subway again?

 


	31. Chapter 31

Yang: Hm? *look at a recently new publish book* What's this book? *she look at the title, which is called "The Useless One", which shocked her* HUH?! *See Weiss peaking over while hiding behind a wall* HUH??!! *Look at the publisher's name, revealing to be Weiss, as she cry a waterfall of comedic tears of sadness*

 


	32. Chapter 32

*Black Hayata has fallen off to the bottem of the cliff and he start whining*

W/J: *thinking* OH NO, MY BRAHA!!"

Winter:*threw something at Black Hayata* BLACK HAYATA!! GRAB ON TO THIS!!!

*reveal to be her gun*

BH: *look at it* _What the hell do you expect me to do with this master?!_

 


	33. Chapter 33

*Beelzebub is eating and munching on something again*

Asmodeus: *see this and ask him* You're eating something again, Beelzebub?  
Beelzebub: *see Asmodeus and ask to her while he is munching on the something* Do you want some Asmodeus? *pick it up with his left leg and show it to Asmodeus, which reveal to be the dead corpse of Neo* Here!

A/Y/W/G: *Yang, Winter, and Glynda appearing out of no where as they shouted along with Asmodeus* LEVIATHAN/NEO CALL ME AN "OLD LADY", SO YOU CAN EAT EVERY LAST SCRAP!!!!

 


	34. Chapter 34

*The days when Weiss still has a scab*

* she look herself in a mirror and notice it's beginning to get puffy, but angst about it*

Weiss: I WANT TO PEEL OFF MY SCAB! OHHH MAN, I REALLY WANT TO PEEL IT OFF!!! *then start thinking* But if I mess up, it's gonna hurt. *hands start twitching* But, but...!!!

Ruby: What? A scab? *walk over with a blank expression and instantly rip off Weiss' scar, making her bleed again* There.

Weiss: *screaming in pain* **_ARRRRGH!!!_** RUBY!!

*You must endure it, Weiss...*

 


	35. Chapter 35

*robots are quite useful*

*Ren in the restroom*

Ren: *sitting on the toilet and try to get some toilet paper, only to see it has run out* HEY! There's no toilet paper!

*even in cases like these!*

Adem: **NO NEED TO WORRY!!** *burst through the door, causing Ren to screm in terror before Adem holding a toilet paper* HERE YOUR TOILET PAPER!!! *look at the audience* So as you can see, robots are a very unseful assist!!! For the world and the people!!

Ren: *glaring at him* GET OUT!!

 


	36. Chapter 36

*Neo decide to use a sample use of plastic underlay*

Neo: *start rubbing it on her head* NOOOOOOO!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *rise it, making her hair taller* My new height is... 179 CM!!!

*Ruby and Yang use the height gauge to make Neo's hair go back, making her into her original height*

RY: We don't think so~...

Neo: *twitching in anger*

 


	37. Chapter 37

Ruby: *see the views on FF* Hey! We're already about over 7,500 views!

WBY: WE ARE?!

Ruby: *grinning as she was thinking of something* And already thinking of something to celebrate this... Hehe....

WBY: *sweating in fear as they were in thought* Oh no...

*later*

*Ruby reveal she made a giant, 60-meter robot mecha version of the Knight as Weiss was plioting it*

Ruby: *shouting* I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL ME!!!

 


	38. Chapter 38

Neo: A RWBY charcter popularity contest?! *Asmodeus and Beelzebub listen* It's my big chance!!! NOW IS TIME FOR ME TO SHOW MY STRENGTH!! I'LL MAKE ROMAN NUMBER 1 BY CASTING A GROUP VOTE!

B: YAY!

A: *deadpan* Yay...

*show their votes, with Neo showing Roman, A showing Ruby, and B showing Velvet*

*Neo realized she lost as she cried under a showlight shining on her*

 


	39. Chapter 39

*The Girl and the Wolfgirl is a fusion fic of RWBY and Fullmetal Alchemist*

*Ruby read a book*

Ruby: There not much theme here in this fic... like effort...

Weiss: *eating a cookie* Nope, We started off at level 100 from the beginning with that.

Ruby: and friendship. Well, I guess we have plenty of friends.

Weiss: You could say that.

Ruby: What our team?

Weiss: We have that, but I don't think it's that important.

Ruby: And a "Cool Hero". Weiss, you're cool.

Weiss: Thank you. *finished the cookie before sighing* Effort and friendship are trival. We're overflowing with a quanlity that most boys or girls don't have.

Ruby: *wag her tail* What's that?

Weiss: *stare at the audience* Money and Power. That's what.

Ruby: *sit in the corner* What an immoral fusion fic. Weiss should have said it was all about lesbian love or something...

 


	40. Chapter 40

Azure: I have modify Yang's right prosthesis arm for a rocket punch attack, completed!

Yang: *shocked & angry* WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?!

Azure: FIRE!! *press the button*

*Automantic fired the rocket punch right arm from Yang*

*Unfortunately, it is send flying into the distance in the sky and is unable to be recovered*

Yang: *sweatdroping on her head*

Azure: *punch Yang as she cried tears of sadness as she shouted* HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY PROTHESIS?!!

YANG: SO UNREASONABLE!!

 


	41. Chapter 41

*A masked figure blocked Cyan's escaped*

*Cyan then kick the masked figure in the face and broke her mask, revealing to be Winter, before she smash her into a trash can*

*later...*

Winter: *bleeding blood from her mouth and twitching in pain* Oh, hey Weiss... a little help...

 


	42. Chapter 42

*Asmodeus (in her true form) & Sapphire were running on the beach, holding each other hands happily as they laugh happily*

Sapphire: I want to know everything about you Asmodeus~. So, do you have any sibling~?

Asmodeus: Why, yes I do~. They're 7 of us in total~. We look quite different, but we have the same creator~. *show her the picture of them* I have the picture of the ones you want to see, which are 7 of their pictures~.

Sapphire: *look at one of them* Woah~. You don't look any thing alike~. What about your mom?

Asmodeus: Oh, she doesn't exist~.

Sapphire: Huh, you mean you have don't have a mother~?

Asmodeus: No~. It's just my creator and my siblings~. That is why i'm so skilled at cooking~. Here, i'll show you~. *use her ability to cut a carrot* See~?

Sapphire: Woah~! You are amazing~!

*later*

Asmodeus: She has a nice and gentle personality, but she got a naughty side too~. *show Neo & Beelzebub the picture of Sapphire* Just look at her picture, she's so beautiful~. And she's live alone~.

Neo: *make a call to Mammon while Beelzebub look at the picture as he eat* Yup, i'm pretty certain that Asmodues is leaning toward lesbian.

Mammon: *deadpan* All thanks to stupidity...

 


	43. Chapter 43

*Rin lay appear to be dead on the stage with sad music playing in the background*

Ran: YOUNG LORD!! *jump to him and check his body* No... No! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO-

*that was when Rin's stomach growled, interruptimg her*

Rin: *lift left arm* I'm... hungry...

 


	44. Chapter 44

Cinder: I'LL BURN OUT EVER LIFE YOU GOT!!! *fired a blast of flame at Asmodeus*

Asmodeus: *scream in pain*

*the smoke clear, revealing that the flames give Asmodeus a long beautiful black mane*

Asmodeus: *confused* Huh?

Cinder: *confused* ... What?

Winter: *attempt to laugh, but accidentally reopen her wound* Oh crap, I reopen my wound.

R & J: WINTER!!!!!

A & C: What?

 


	45. Chapter 45

*Salem was justing walking through a city until she met Raven*

Salem: Oh hey, Raven.

Raven: Hey Summer.

*The end*

 


	46. Chapter 46

Rin: There's plently of perk to Ruby's body, even if it get bang up, you can still regenerate from the injuries... IF I HAVE A GRIMM BODY! THEN I'LL TRANSFER MY SOUL INTO SOMETHING FAST AND STRONG! I want a uhhh... AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!

Lan: *in thought* Something fast and strong?

*Lan then image Rin as a train with a face*

Image! Rin: *in the most adorably perky voice* Hey check it out! I'm unstoppable :D !

*Lan clearly doesn't want that as she shook her in terror and hold Rin's shoulder while Rin was just purely confused*

Rin: Huh? What? What's wrong?

 


	47. Chapter 47

Pyrrha: *look at May* Adorable... *cute music playing in the background* *Pyrrha attempting to pet May*

Skye: *suddenly appear out of no where* Here you are, May!

May: *walk toward Skye*

Pyrrha: *just stand there in shock as Skye and May walk away*

 


	48. Chapter 48

Sathanus: *Pull out his sword and made several slashes in the air before putting away on the stage*  
*Sathanus walk away on the stage before the title fall and shattered into many little pieces*


	49. Chapter 49

*Beelzebu struggling to get out of the metal ropes around his body*

Rin: Your body is working against you! That's why you're trapped! The more you're trying to regenerate, the tighter the rope gets!

*Beelzebub suddenly split into several pieces, which took them by surprised, before the pieces become mini-Beelzebubs*

RWBYR: THEY MULTIPLE!!!!

*Mini-Beelzebub growls*

 


	50. Chapter 50

Skye: *use her Rentanjustu*

*Pyrrha & Ilia were surprised*

Ilia: *see the wound healed* Incredible! She completely healed the wound on your leg! And- *see Pyrrha has her original skin tone return and her grimm parts of her body turn white when she see herself in the mirror* AAAHH! SHE COMPLETELY RETURN YOU SKIN TONE AS WELL!

Pyrrha: *throw the mirror as she run as she cried tears of joy* JAUNE~!!! I'M BACK~!!!

ISM: *Thinking* The hell is with her?

 


	51. Chapter 51

Yang: *holding her sis' left hand in the air* AAAAAHHHHH!!!! AWAKING SISTER TELEPATHY!! *sent the signal through her idiot hair*

*Yang got Jafar in a rather... cross dress style...*

Jafar: Hm-hm-hm~. Oh, hi there Yang~. That's so sweet of you to telepathic call me~.

Yang: I WASN'T CALLING YOU!

Jafar: *slowly walk toward Yang* Oh come now~... There no reason to be cold~ *pull off his cloths off naked* Let me see~... What do I have to get you to listen~? *wank at her*

Yang: *Looking in fear* Come on! HE'S NAKED! *start screaming in horror at this before she send the signal to Rin*

Rin: *receive it* DON'T IT TO ME! AND MAN, YOU GOT SOME IMPRESSIVE TELEPATHY!

Weiss: *Weiss and the Knight stared at what the fuck is going on as she sing it* I don't what the fuck just happened, but I don't really care. Imma get the fuck up out of outta here. Fuck this shit i'm out. *Decide to fuck this shit, she out*

 


End file.
